Not Interested
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: Because I am not interested in little kids. Rated T for some language. One-Shot.


Not Interested

.

.

.

**Please meet me behind the school gym**

_._

_._

_._

"No way…" Shirauni Genma re-read the single line, his disbelief not subsiding. "Is this what I think it is!?"

Blank eyes looked over to the direction of the hysteric teen and sighed at the sight of his so called 'best friend'. He allowed the hyperactive brunette to snatch the pastel pink note from his hands without even bothering to hide his disinterest as he went to grab his outdoor shoes from his locker.

"Dude," He began painfully slow. "Do you even know what this is?"

"Trash?"

He didn't even hold back on that slap he sent the disinterested teen's way. "You bastard! It's a freaking love note!"

Kakashi winced at the painful blow.

"I can't believe it! You actually got a love note!" He teased. "You! Hatake Kakashi, a man with the empathy of a rock."

Ignoring his statement Kakashi closed his small locker and locked it, pocketing the small key. "You can have it if you want."

Genma stopped in mid-rant as he sent his best friend a withering look that spelled sentence to all seven circles of hell for the silver haired teen. "Die."

Kakashi sighed and made a move to get his bag. "I don't even get why those girls insist on putting worthless trash in my locker."

To prove his point, he pulled out some colorfully wrapped baked… something. Frowning, he tossed it aside and proceeded on emptying his "trash"-filled locker.

"See?" He whined, pulling out more outrageously pink and frilly goods. "If I start getting ants-"

"Well aren't you one popular son of a bitch?"

He looked up and didn't bother masking the look of utter disdain that crossed his face. "…Asuma."

Sarutobi Asuma laughed and hooked an arm around the shorter male and promptly placed him in a well deserved head-lock. "So what's sunshine droning about today Genma-chan?"

"This," He held up the pastel pink paper with carefully written letters of love. "Our dear Kakashi-kun has gotten a love note… again."

"Look at you, breaking hearts like the little bastard you are!" Asuma yelled and tightened his grip around his friend's neck.

Kakashi elbowed his so called friend and fixed his collar. "Fuck off."

Asuma gasped, horrified. "How dare you speak to your father that way!"

Genma smirked and joined in. "Our son is finally entering his rebellious stage!"

Asuma and Genma laughed as they pulled their unwilling friend in another manly hug. "After all we've done for you!"

"Ano… You guys should quiet down." Umino Iruka, ever the gentle one of the group chastised and gestured towards the large number of people who were looking their way trying to figure out what was the noise all about. "We wouldn't want Arai-sensei to get mad again."

Genma pulled away from the others and laughed. "HA! As if that old geezer can hold me down!"

Asuma smirked. "Please, who was the one weeping as they called our parents to the office last time?"

"T-That was ages ago!"

This time it was Kakashi's turn. "If ages you mean a month ago, then yes."

The three laughed at the expense of their fourth friend who in turn went red from embarrassment as they continued to poke fun at him.

"S-Shut up!" Genma yelled. "We're not even talking about me! Kakashi here plans on not showing up and breaking another poor young girl's heart!"

The man in question merely pulled out his phone and shrugged.

"You bastard!" he continued and pointed at his face. "You are the enemy of women everywhere!"

Kakashi merely pushed his hand away and headed towards the exit.

"Oi." Asuma pointed his thumb to the other direction. "School gym is that way."

"I'm going home."

"You're going to reject her?"

"Hn."

Iruka frowned. "Without giving her a proper reply?"

He made a sound of annoyance. "Tch. Why bother? She's just gonna cry anyway."

"Hatake—" Before Genma could insult him once again Asuma placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the other two. Genma glanced at him in question but soon understood as he tilted his head to the normally gentle Iruka who had a disturbingly happy smile on his face.

"Well," Iruka began as he tossed his bag over to an unsuspecting Genma. "That won't do."

Seconds later Kakashi found himself being carried like a sack of potato over the-usually-mild mannered Umino Iruka heading over to the direction of the school gym. Asuma and Genma trailing behind carrying their forgotten bags laughing all the way.

_**...**_

_Silver hair peeked out of a window on the second floor. Eyes that held knowledge far beyond his years narrowed at the sight of the delivery van that had been cramped in the narrow pathway of their street in front of a newly built house in their neighborhood, delivery men coming in and out of the house carrying boxes of all sizes. His eyes narrowed as he saw a man with chestnut brown hair escort in a woman with red hair inside the large abode very much like their own with a smile. The woman laughed at whatever he said and pushed towards the direction of the door allowing him to do whatever he pleases. Unconsciously his small hands began to grip the curtains he was hiding behind and a frown marring his features. The woman stayed outside walking along the front yard busying herself with the plants. _

_It was then his heart stopped when she looked up and her green eyes look straight at him. _

_Faster than he could blink he shut the curtains and dropped to the floor. His hand came up to clutch his shirt in attempts to calm his irate heartbeat. _

_She saw him._

"_Well dear son of mine," He heard a voice come from the doorway. "What are you doing there?"_

_He looked up, meeting eyes identical as his own. "Father."_

**_..._**

Genma whistled. "Damn."

Beside him Asuma couldn't help but nod in agreement. They were currently hiding up a tree to act as spectators to the event playing before them. Iruka had managed to _convince _Kakashi into staying and give the poor girl a _proper_ reply.

But never did they consider that this 'poor girl' would be their high school's very own Yamato Nadeshiko, Hanabuki Saya.

Hanabuki Saya was the freshman that no one dared approach seeing as half of the school was her loyal fans and part of the bargain was a decree stating that anyone who dare approach the girl would be subjected to lifelong punishment and hatred by the male population of the whole district.

But for the flower to _approach_ someone of her choice… it definitely didn't cross their dumb feeble minds.

So now we arrive at the scene of a very much bored Kakashi with Iruka standing behind him a hand of 'support' on his shoulder and a very much blushing Hanabuki Saya-san with her own entourage of willing accomplices who stood not so far in the back offering their comfort and cheers.

"You can do it Sa-chan!"

Saya glanced at her friends and smiled to show her thanks only to look down at her feet once more and blush beet red when she accidentally met the eyes of her dear prince charming.

"A-Ano… I-It's not l-like I have something againstUmino-kun, but…" She trailed off, her eyes looking hopeful, willing him to get the hint.

Iruka gave a comforting smile as he squeezed Kakashi's shoulder in warning knowing that he was probably thinking along the lines of:

_I hate all the people you brought with you but you don't see me complaining._

…And Kakashi being himself would probably blurt it out without thinking of the consequences…again.

"Of course," He offered a smile. "I'll be off then. Good luck." He watched as she nodded, determination flashing in her eyes. He squeezed Kakashi's shoulder once more as a reminder and backed away with a friendly wave.

"I'll see you two tomorrow."

"I-It was nice seeing you Umino-kun!"

With that Iruka headed to the direction of his other two friends who were invisible to the small gathering but still had the perfect view of what was about to play out.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Genma questioned as he pulled Iruka up into the tree to watch the show.

Iruka sighed. "Well you know… It's Kakashi."

**_..._**

"_I don't like it."_

_Sakumo had to restrain himself. "And what is it that you do not like?"_

"_Meeting strangers."_

_That time he didn't even bother to suppress the smirk that graced his features. At the age of seven, the boy was already showing a trait that all Hatake men had possessed. _

_May god be merciful._

"_Kaa-san is _too_ trusting." He pouted. "I mean, going over to some stranger's house and… and we barely know these people and yet she is already too friendly!" He finished lamely._

_He made an amused sound as his son continued on about the dangers of strangers as taught by their academy teachers. He had to cover a laugh with a cough when he got to the part about strange men offering candies and cookies made by their grandmothers and luring them into a white unsuspecting van and then sell them off to vegetable dealers where they will be forced to eat 'green, yucky and super gross' cabbages and broccoli. Without skipping a beat as he took him into his arms as they descended the stairwell his son rant about the dangers of strangers just took a turn from horror to hilarity in a matter of seconds._

_He began to wonder if the teachers in his school were properly licensed. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he spotted his beautiful wife standing by the door with a basket of freshly baked goods._

"_You're late."_

_He smiled. "Ah we are, but Kashi-kun here was teaching me the wonders unsuspecting vans and vegetable dealers."_

"_Liar."_

**_..._**

Why the hell do I have to do this?

—**5 minutes ago—**

"_Look there she is!"_

_The group of four stopped short as they saw the ever popular Hanabuki Saya waiting patiently at their meeting spot. They spotted a group of girls behind her, but not too far away, probably there for moral support looking as anxious as the one who has yet to make a confession._

_Genma sighed. "Kakashi you are one lucky bastard."_

"_Stop calling me bastard." He replied as Iruka set him down. _

_Iruka glared at him. "Kakashi make sure you give her a proper reply."_

"_But I don't want to go out with her."_

"_Whose saying you have to?" Asuma said as he leaned against the wall. "Just give the girl a proper reason as to why you don't want to date her. It beats having an armada of bitchy high school girls angry at you for ditching their queen and having rumors spread like wild-fire before the week is over."_

_Kakashi sighed. "Fine." _

"K-K-Kakashi-kun!" Her voiced snapped him out of his thoughts.

He had to suppress the urge to frown.

This girl he barely knew was already addressing him in such an intimate manner. (1)

"I'm sorry to have called you here but I have wanted to talk to you for quite some time now." She finished, looking relieved that he had yet to leave.

"Ah…" He didn't know how to reply to that. "So… What did you want to say to me?"

She turned red again. "W-Well you see… Ever since our first day I have always… always been looking at you!" She started. "I was so happy that I was in the same class and—"

Kakashi raised a brow at that. _'She's in my class?'_

"—and to see you every day." She blushed cutely and giggled. "It's like a dream come true!"

He resisted the urge to point out how 'stalker-ish' she was sounding.

"Kakashi-kun is always so calm and cool." She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "And I really, _really_ like you!"

Kakashi glanced behind him only to see his so called friends hiding in the trees.

"Will you please go out with me!?"

_Huh… nothing I've never heard before._

"Listen…" _Hanabushi? Horiguchi? _"…Saya-san,"

"Yes?" She seemed to glow in delight upon hearing her name from him.

He resisted the urge to step back. "I'm… flattered by your—"_stalker-ish behavior_. "—feelings,"

She gasped in delight and warning bells seemed to go off on his head.

She was taking it the wrong way!

"But!"

"B-But?"

"…I decline."

…

"WHY!?"

**_..._**

_He watched with disinterest as his parents exchanged greetings with their new neighbors. His mother had presented them with a basket of homemade goods as a sign of new found friendship and his father had already disappeared with the husband of the woman he saw, discussing some matters that they need to know mainly about rules and regulations of their district. He stood awkwardly by the doorway having only taken off his outdoor shoes and offered some indoor shoes. He had to refrain from sulking, his mother had drilled manners into him and sulking would be very rude._

…_Even if the slippers were _pink.

_He walked into the house and made a turn to where his mother had disappeared with their new neighbor. He found them in the kitchen, preparing tea and exchanging information on where to get the best bargains on vegetable. He nearly cringed when he heard the woman gave a tip to his mother about a sale on cabbages this afternoon at a small store in the market. _

"_Mother," He called out._

"_Ah, Kashi-kun." His mother smiled and beckoned him to get closer. "This is Hana-san, introduce yourself."_

_He nodded and bowed in a respectful manner. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hatake Kakashi."_

_Hana seemed pleased at his manners and smiled as she introduced herself as well. "Nice to meet you too Kakashi-kun." She smiled. "My name is Haruno Hanako, call me Hana if you want."_

"_Hana-san." He nodded and sat beside his mother at the kitchen isle as Hana-san served them tea and a plate of his mother's cookies. He thanked her politely as he accepted his share and nibbled quietly as he disregarded their conversation in favor of his snack._

"_So Kakashi-kun," His head turned to her when he heard his name being called. "How old are you?"_

"_Eight," He stated proudly. "I am turning nine next month."_

_Hana smiled. "Eight and already a handsome young man!"_

_He blushed at that. "Thank you."_

_Kakashi took a peek at his mother and she seemed happy that he had been keeping up pleasantries with the woman he barely knew. _

"_How about you Hana-san?"_

"_Yes Sachiko-san?"_

"_Do you have any kids?" She looked around. "I haven't seen any with you—"Before she could even finish her statement she was cut off by the sound of a child crying._

"_My goodness!" Hana stood up. "She must've woken up."_

_Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "She?"_

_Hana didn't even answer him as she left the room and up the stairs. _

"_Okaa-san?"_

_Sachiko smiled at her son and smoothed back his silver locks. "Her baby must have been hungry."_

_Kakashi looked up at her. "How do you know that she's hungry?"_

_She giggled. "You were the same when you were younger."_

_Not a moment later, Hana entered the room again now carrying a child barely at the age of one in her arms, an empty bottle on hand. _

"_Sachiko-san," She called out. "If it's not a bother could you hold her while I make her bottle?"_

"_It's no bother at all!" His mother smiled and took the child within her arms and cooed at the young girl. "What a beautiful baby girl you have Hana-san!"_

_Kakashi stared at the thing in his mother's arm with his jaw hanging open and his eye-brows scrunched up in confusion._

"_Isn't she adorable Kashi?"_

_He didn't even answer as continued to stare. _

_The thing had pink hair!_

**_..._**

Panic rose as tears began to well up and her bottom lip started to tremble with her attempt to restrain her sobs. "W-Why? D-Do you not like me?"

"Well…"

She fell to her knees and stared up at him. "A-Am I not p-pretty Kakashi-kun?" Tears began to fall.

Shit.

Her friends rushed over to her sighed and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Kakashi-kun! Sa-chan really likes you!"

"Yeah! She only talks about you all the time!"

This time he didn't even bother to hide his disgust.

"Do you have someone else you like!?" One yelled at him. Saya looked up in shock, with startling speed she stood up and grabbed onto the front of his shirt.

"Y-You have someone you like Kakashi-kun?" She shook him a bit. "W-Who is she? Does she go to the same school? Is she a senior? I-Is she prettier than me?"

He tried to pry her hands of his person. "There isn't"

"Then why!?" All of them asked. He could even hear Genma's voice in the background.

Kakashi frowned and pushed her off. "You're annoying."

In the background Asuma, Genma and Iruka simultaneously face palmed.

_That Idiot!_

**...**

_Kakashi sat quietly at the love seat in the corner of the living room as he watched his dear mother and their new neighbor Hana-san coo at the baby who babbled meaningless words and giggled now and then as the adults continued to fuss over the girl._

_His eyebrows remained scrunch up as he couldn't get over the fact that the girl's hair was the most annoying color ever created in the history of mankind!_

"_She has such pretty hair!" His mother cooed as placed a ribbon on the girl's hair who seemed perfectly used to action, "I have never seen such a shade."_

_Hana laughed. "Strange hair color runs in the family," she explained. "I actually have an aunt with orange hair!"_

_Sachiko giggled. "Well I can understand as much. Hatake-men had always had the color silver present." Kakashi absent-mindedly ran a hand through his messy locks as his mother continued to chat with Hana-san._

"_Excuse me Haruno-san," A man called out by the door way. "I didn't want to intrude but we were wondering where you would want some of the other paintings placed."_

"_Of course," Hana stood up. "I'll be with you in a moment."_

_The man nodded and turned to head out once more. Hana excused herself with a smile and informed them that it wouldn't take long to have the task finish. She then offered to make another pot of tea as soon as she was done but his mother wouldn't have any of that._

"_Let me," Sachiko interrupted. "I'd love to help."_

"_Please," Hana smiled. "You are a guest and it is unbecoming of me as a host."_

"_I insist." She set the child down on the blanket on the floor, who seemed happy to have been let alone and her chubby fingers reaching for the toys present. "Meanwhile Kakashi here can look after dear Sakura-chan while we are both gone."_

_Kakashi's head snapped towards the direction of his mother. "Mother!"_

"_Well," Hana seemed to think it over. "Will you be okay with her Kakashi-kun?"_

_He was about to open his mouth to protest but his mother wouldn't have any of it. "Of course! Kakashi here is perfectly capable of taking care of little Sakura."_

_Hana pondered for a moment. "I guess it would be okay," She smiled. "And Saki here is about due for a nap so it won't be much trouble for Kakashi-kun."_

_Sachiko smiled in triumph. "Then it's settled." She turned towards her son. "Kakashi play with Sakura-chan while Hana-san and I go about some things."_

_He nodded in a dejected manner. "Yes mother."_

"_Good boy."_

_The two left the room, effectively leaving him alone with the pink haired thing. He sighed and got up his chair and walked over the thing who was currently biting on the ears of a stuffed rabbit, giggling. Kakashi sat down on the blanket and sighed. He looked around the room, his eyes landing everywhere but the child beside him. He groaned and lied down on his back his head landing on some children's picture books. Grabbing one, he decided to read one just to relieve boredom. He flipped through the pages not really caring as he had read the book before with his father. Stealing a glance towards the pink thing having not heard from it as soon as he sat down. He found her staring at him with those bright green eyes of hers._

"_What?" He questioned the girl._

_She tilted her head to the side, as if asking him the same._

_He frowned and set aside the girl and moved to fully face her as they stared each other down. Examining the girl, he found her hair to be even pinker upon closer look. Her eyes greener and her forehead, a bit bigger than normal. Not even knowing that his hand had moved on its own accord, his fingers poked her large forehead._

_Little Sakura seemed shocked by the contact only to have it morph into indignant anger after a few seconds. Kakashi's eyes widened in panic knowing that girls easily cry and looked out the window ready to signal Hana-san who was talking to the man who came in before. He was about to call out her name when his face was met by something soft._

_The pink thing hit him in the face with the rabbit._

_**...**  
_

"How can you say that to a girl!?"

"You're so heartless!"

"Hatake-san take that back!"

"Sa-chan! Kakashi-kun didn't mean it! Right Kakashi-kun?"

"Apologize!"

"Kakashi-kun! Sa-chan really likes you!"

"Hatake-kun!"

Kakashi frowned as the girls that his so called admirer brought had berated him non-stop for making their dear Sa-chan cry. He stuffed his hands in his pocket fearing what he might do if the group of girls keep pushing him to no end.

"Look," His voice was sharp and annoyed, halting the shouting and sobbing of the group before him. "I don't like her so you should just go—"

"OKAY!" Genma cut off, silencing him with a hand on his mouth, before he could say anything more, Asuma and Iruka trailing behind him.

"Girls, we apologize for our Kakashi's behavior. He had a bad day and he's not feeling well."

Saya who seemed to have recovered stood up and walked over to him. "Kakashi-kun is unwell? Are you alright Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi didn't reply and elbowed Genma off his person.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office? Shall I take you there?"

"I'm fine." Kakashi bit out.

Saya blushed, seeming to forget his earlier rejection. "S-Shall I accompany you home?"

The girls smiled and cheered her on.

And with that, Hatake Kakashi snapped.

"Look. I know the type of girl you are. Playing the weak one while choosing to let anyone else do the dirty work for you," The crowd before him was stunned to silence. "You claim to like me but not once have I recalled ever talking to you let alone interacting with you." His voice was steady, but the words didn't seem any less harsher. "I didn't even know that we were in the same class." She gasped at that, but he continued. "As far as your confession goes, it seemed that you don't actually like me other than for my outer appearance. If that is your basis on love then I pity every man who had praised you for your beauty because seeing you now," He paused and stared at her disheveled appearance. "Desperate and pathetic. Hiding behind your friends who were willing enough to make a fool of themselves to defend a two-faced girl like you," He glanced at the girls who were as shell-shocked as Saya. "Even though it is quite obvious that you are just using them to do your bidding." Kakashi laughed. "I'm sure you're quite proud of yourself, having accomplished so much in so little time." He smirked. "Thinking about it I do recall this certain incident during the school trip where you _insisted _on going to the festival with a certain Yamada-kun—"

"SHUT UP!" All eyes turned towards the normally demure Saya who was now seething in anger. "Don't you dare say another word!"

"…So Yamada-kun _didn't_ force you to go to the festival with him?" A girl from the group spoke up. "B-But you _knew_ how I felt for him!"

Saya paled. "A-Aki-chan! I-I…I didn't—!"

"H-How could you!" Aki burst into tears and ran away from the scene. The other looking shocked as she was.

"Saya how could you do such a thing!"

"You're horrible!"

"And to think we considered you as a friend!"

"I hate two faced bitches!"

With that the group left to console their friend who had ran away from them.

Saya who was left standing in front of the four boys seethed with anger and turned to the source of it all. "You-You ASSHOLE!"

Genma paled hearing such a word come out of her dainty lips. Asuma hid a laugh and patted his back in mock comfort.

"Because of you all I had worked for vanished! Acting all goody-goody in front of everyone! You RUINED everything!"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side appraising her. "It was a given that all of your plans would come to an end," He smirked. "I just… speeded up the process."

Her fist made a painful impact to the side of his face. "You'll pay for this!"

With that being said, she flipped her hair and stormed out of the scene.

…

"Whoa…" Genma collapsed to the ground clutching his head, trying to process everything that has happened. "…Never again."

Asuma laughed. "Ha! The pretty flower had some thorns!" He chuckled. "Big nasty ones, at that!"

Iruka looked guilty as he approached Kakashi while he felt his jaw for any injuries. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi shrugged. "It wasn't your fault, so don't be."

Genma groaned. "Still," He fell to ground and lied on his back. "How did you know that the girl was a bitch?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I wasn't sure until I heard her voice." He explained. "I often hear her voice running about my hiding places up to no good."

"… You and your creepy ninja-ways..."

Kakashi smirked. "Look underneath the underneath."

Asuma smirked. "Okay Rouruni Kenshin-sama," He grabbed him by the collar and began pulling. "Let's get some ice on your pretty face."

Genma snorted following him. "Rouruni Kenshin was a samurai you dork."

It was Asuma's turn to snort. "And you knowing that makes you an even bigger dork."

Kakashi and Iruka could only smirk in amusement as the two fell into another petty argument.

**_..._**

_Losing is a very unfamiliar term for Hatake Kakashi._

_Being born in a family with a long line of public leaders guaranteed him the drive to overcome and obstacle brought his way. At the age of seven he was already able to comprehend a high school student's homework and answer it with relative ease. At the age of seven he had read up to 30 novels with little help from his parents. At the age of seven he already had the grasp of his dreams for the future._

_Get top marks._

_Get into a good high school._

_Go to college_

_Get a high paying job_

_Become a power ranger._

_It was a given that the last one was quite impossible but Mother said nothing was impossible when you set your mind into it! But how can he ever think of coming so close to becoming a power ranger when he can't even beat a freaking 7 month old at a staring contest! _

_His eyes narrowed and green eyes mirrored his actions. He suppressed a smirk when the pink thing started nodding off. He was so going to win this!_

"_Kakashi!" His mother's voice brought him back to reality and the pink thing to lose any trace of sleep in its person. _

_His mother entered the room carrying a tray of freshly brewed tea and snacks. "Are you playing nice with Sakura-chan?"_

_He forced a smile and nodded. "Of course!"_

"_Good boy," She patted his head and smiled. "I'll clean up a bit in the kitchen so just keep an eye on her for a little bit more okay?"_

"_Yes mother!"_

_When his mother left the room, it was then he let his smile drop. It was time for a re-match!_

"_Now where did you…OI!" _

_He ran as quickly as he could towards the pink thing who was pulling on the table cloth, not knowing of the pile of books that was about to fall on top of her. His eyes shut tightly as he reached the girl and shielded her from the impending danger that almost befell the barely a year old baby. He felt the weight of the books fall onto his person and grunted in pain. His eyes peeked open to find a bunch of fairy tale novels scattered around them. _

_He detached himself from the smaller girl and breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was close…" He looked down to the pink thing. "Are you o—"_

_The pink thing was sniffling._

_Meaning it was about to cry._

_Well shoot._

_**...**_

Kakashi sighed as he walked out of the school grounds and onto the familiar path home, his hand nursing his sore cheek. Upon their arrival at the infirmary, he could only curse the heavens to know that the nurse had gone out for a bit, leaving him at the mercy of three inexperienced idiots who found it amusing to apply all kinds of ointments on his bruised face. Of course that had led to him fighting back, ending up with the uninjured being injured. The afternoon finished with the school nurse arriving and scolding them profusely for misuse of school property and treating his bruised cheek with a painful application of a pain relief patch. The four had parted ways with promises of getting together over the weekend. He peeled the pain relief patch, hating how it smelled and pocketed the used abomination with plans of burning it later. He fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his cheek in poor attempts of removing the smell but sadly he wasn't too lucky. He sighed once more, speeding up his pace to he could reach home faster and properly remove the annoying stench that came along with the pain relief patches but halted in his steps when a pair of eight year old boys ran past him with amazing speed for someone of their age all the while yelling out a very peculiar name.

"PINK-CHAAAAN!"

"Pink-chan!"

… They say curiosity killed the cat, but luckily for Kakashi he was always a dog lover. But that didn't mean he would waste an opportunity to fuck over the next generation.

He hid a smirk as he followed off into the direction where the two had gone. He suppressed the urge to laugh when he spotted the two in a very familiar playground searching high and low for whoever they were looking for. His eyes held nothing but amusement as he watched the two simultaneously bicker and work together to find their goal. He reveled in the fact that they haven't even noticed his presence and settled himself against a very familiar tree.

"Dobe this is all your fault!" The brunette called over to the blue eyed blonde.

"TEME!" Kakashi chuckled. Kids today sure pick up colorful words, young as they are.

"If you hadn't shown her that frog she wouldn't have run away!" The one called 'Teme' growled.

'Dobe' frowned. "How was I supposed to know girls don't like frogs? Frogs are cute!" He argued.

"Only a dobe would find a slimy frog cute!"

"Yeah? Well you eat tomatoes!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Tomatoes are gross!"

"Are not! They're really good!"

"Are too! And they don't!" 'Dobe' scrunched up his face in distaste, probably remembering the taste. "They're icky!"

"Are not!" 'Teme' stubbornly repeated.

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Kakashi didn't know how it happened but one second he was trying to suppress his laughter as they argued about tomatoes and fighting like savage animals the next. His eyes twinkled in sadistic amusement as the two rolled around in dirt, kicking and punching as they went. He could only chuckle soundlessly as they once again resorted to name calling as soon as they separated, their bodies covered with dirt and light scratches.

He smirked. Boys will be Boys.

"I'm going home!" 'Teme' yelled.

"You can't go home!" Dobe protested. "We're not done fighting yet!" Kakashi laughed at that. "And besides! We haven't found pink-chan!"

"She isn't here Dobe, if she were we would've found her already!" He reasoned. "Maybe she went home already. We'll just have to find her tomorrow at school."

"B-But!"

"Tomorrow!"

"Argh!" The blue eyed blonde whined. "Fine! But I get to talk to her first!"

"As if dead-last!"

"Shut up you duck but hair!" He shot back. "I'll get to be her friend first!"

"Well I saw her first!"

"Nu-uh! We saw her the same time!"

"Well—! I was born first!"

"T-That doesn't count!"

"It does and—!"

…

Kakashi laughed as the two left the now empty park arguing as they came. He could only smirk when the person on the other side of the tree finally spoke up.

"A-Are… Are they gone?"

"Yup," He stretched and allowed himself to lie down on the soft grass. "So first day of transferring schools and you already made friends. Nice going squirt."

"I'm not a squirt!" said the person who sat down beside his laying form. "I'm already eight!"

He sat up and ruffled soft pink hair in an affectionate manner. "No matter how old you get you'll always be a squirt to me."

His companion pouted. "Unfair."

"Life isn't fair." He smirked and poked her forehead. "So anything to report?"

Green eyes sparkled at the chance given to speak and re-tell the happenings of her day. "I got into the star class!" She started. "Sensei praised me on my scores on the placement test, and said that I was ahead of everyone in my grade!" She stated proudly, her eyes searching his for praise.

He smiled and patted her head. "Nice. So make any new friends?"

Her smiled quickly vanished and her head dropped. "…I think the other kids don't like me too much."

Oh. He didn't know how to make of that. His hand stilled on top of her hair before ruffling it once more.

"Hey!" She swatted his hand away. "Quit messing up my hair!"

He smirked and pulled away. "Don't worry, you can't expect much from the first day." His eyes twinkled in mischief upon remembering something. "If you hadn't made any friends yet, then who were those two?"

"That was Naruto-san and Sasuke-kun," She explained. "They were in my class.

Kakashi noted the intimate honorific used on one of the names. "Sasuke-kun?" He smiled in a teasing way. "Does our little Sakura-chan like this Sasuke-kun?"

"N-No!" Sakura blushed and hid her face with her hands and shook her head. "E-Every girl in o-our class calls him that!"

Kakashi let out an amused sound. Already popular with the ladies it seems. "So why were they looking for you?"

"I-I… I don't know." She said. "I only spoke to the two of them once this day and they were following me around the whole day!"

"Oh?" Kakashi smirked.

"M-Maybe I did something bad… because when Sasuke-kun came and asked me to play with him and Naruto-san," She started with a small voice. "The girls from my class started being mean to me." Kakashi panicked when he saw a ghost of a tear shadow her eyes. "T-They started calling me names and…"

Kakashi didn't let her finish as he pulled her onto his lap, like he did every time she was upset over something and patted her head in a comforting manner.

"They're just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah," He wiped a tear from her face and smiled. "Girls are weird like that."

She pouted. "You think I'm weird?"

He smirked. "I don't even consider you human."

He was rewarded with a pinch for that. "Meanie!"

"Ow!" He winced when Sakura accidentally pinched the spot where he was punched earlier. "Stop that." He removed her small hand from his face and rubbed the sore spot.

Sakura gasped and brought her face closer to his, inspecting his injured cheek. "Kashi!" She began. "Did you get hit again?"

"Hn." He nodded and removed her from his lap.

She frowned as she watched him stand up. "Was it a girl again?"

Kakashi smirked, walking away. She would follow him anyways. "Yup."

"I thought you weren't gonna make girls cry anymore!" She scolded. "Boys shouldn't make girls cry!"

"But Saku-chan, girls are annoying." He reasoned, holding out his hand like he always does and laughed when she squeezed his hand a bit tighter than usual meaning she was really upset with his actions.

"Papa said that boys are supposed to make girls happy," She looked up at him. "And Mama said a boy will never have a bride if all he does is make girls cry."

Kakashi chuckled. "Maybe I don't want a bride."

"Why!?" The whole idea of _not_ getting married was not registering in the mind of an eight year old girl who always dreamed of a white wedding of her own. "Mama said that being a married was a good thing!"

Kakashi hid a snort. "And what does your father say?"

She looked up at him. "Whatever Mama says is always right."

He didn't even bother hiding the laugh that escaped his lips. He bent down and picked up the little girl who continued on explain the concept of happily ever after and how important it was for him to stop getting into fights as well as making girls cry.

"—Really Kashi!" She pouted pinching his uninjured cheek. "How can you find a bride like that?"

"I'm not really looking for one right now," _Maybe not ever._

"How about I find you one?"

He chuckled. "I don't think you know what my type is," He poked her forehead with his free hand. "And can you stop talking about my nonexistent love life? How did we even get to this topic?"

Sakura pouted. "I'm serious! You might end up living all alone and I'm not always gonna be there to play with you!" She tugged at his arms, signaling she wants to be let down.

"That's okay I'll just live with ten—wait no, thirty dogs."

"No!" She protested.

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the irate girl's hair. "Chill. Worst case scenario is I end up taking the dog plan seriously." He walked on forward, spotting the familiar row of houses.

"T-Then!" She called out from behind. "I'll be your bride if that ever happens!"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks. _What?_

He turned to see a blushing Sakura standing still, her head bent down trying to hide her face from view. Her hands fisted the material of her red dress, her expression utterly embarrassed.

Kakashi smirked. "Did you just propose Sakura-chan?"

She swallowed and looked up, her blush still in place. "D-D-Did not! Only boys do that!"

He approached her, grin not leaving his face and crouched down so he was at eye-level with the blushing girl.

"W-What?"

His smile disappeared and he painfully hit her forehead. "Stu-pid"

"O-Ouch!"

Kakashi smirked and stood up walking away. "Sorry, I'm not interested in little kids."

He glanced back at the small girl who looked like she was deciding whether to cry or yell at him. "I-I'm not an idiot!"

"Go home little girl," He called out and shooed her in an annoying manner. "Go drink some milk or something."

Her face was red from anger. "Maybe I will!"

He heard a door slam and smirked as he opened up his own. "Not interested in little kids..." He repeated.

_So hurry and grow up, you stupid pink thing. _

**…**

"_H-Hey!" He panicked as he tried to keep the tears from falling. "Don't cry! See it's not scary anymore!"_

_The eight year old could only watch in horror as the pink thing opened its mouth to let out an ear-piercing wail. Not wanting to be scolded for making the baby cry, Kakashi did the only thing he could think off. He sat down in front of the distressed girl and pulled her into his lap, gently stroking the ridiculous shade of hair he had ever seen._

"_Don't cry," He said in the gentlest tone he could muster. "You're a good girl aren't you? And good girls don't cry." He didn't know what had pushed him to do so, but he did it anyway._

_And for some odd reason it worked. The girl's sniffles had died down, replaced by happy babbling and smiles._

_Kakashi smiled. "You're a good girl. Aren't you Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura giggled and held onto him tighter. His presence making the baby forget her earlier distress. Kakashi smiled and hugged the baby, loving the warmth she possessed. He reached for the blanket while keeping his hold on the girl steady then proceeded on wrapping the large blanket on them both._

"_See it's not scary anymore? No more danger."_

_Sakura cooed and snuggled up to him, yawning as she rested her head on his chest._

_Kakashi smiled and leaned back, getting comfortable as the small girl held onto his shirt._

'_Maybe she wasn't so bad… even if her hair is pink.'_

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh my." Sachiko hid a smile behind her hand as she entered the room._

"_Sachiko-san, sorry for the—"Sachiko shushed her new friend and gestured towards the pair in the living room. "S-Satoshi-kun! Get the camera!"_

"_Huh? Camera?" Satoshi, confused at his wife's sudden actions, entered the house with Sakumo in tow. "What's going—" He froze by the door frame staring at the scene before him._

_Sachiko giggled and joined her husband's amusement as they stared at their supposedly anti-social son who was currently fast asleep covered with a fluffy pink blanket with an adorable pink haired baby girl napping on his chest, looking completely happy with her thumb in her mouth._

"_Well," Sakumo chuckled. "I guess we're going to be hearing wedding bells pretty soon." He joked towards the shell shocked Satoshi._

"_W-W-W-Wedding Bells!?"_

_Sachiko giggled. "I guess we're in-laws now."_

"_In-laws!?"_

"_Shh!" Hanako returned with a camera and pushed her sputtering husband aside. "You'll wake them up! Go outside and help move in the heavy stuff!"_

_The Hatake pair could only watch in amusement as the man of the house was exiled to lifting duty while the wife continued on taking pictures from various angles of the adorable sleeping pair that laid in their living room._

_Oh yes, The Hatake and Haruno families were going to be such great friends._

* * *

**I'm sorry D:**

**Review, please?**


End file.
